Eric and David's Crazy Vacation (Airplane Scene)
This is a scene from Eric and David's Crazy Vacation, a movie created by Sarah West. In this scene, Eric gets into a bit of trouble on the flight to Florida. Transcript (Eric and his family get on the plane) Eric: Wow, the seats on this plane are a lot bigger than I expected, and they're covered with real leather. Mom, is this the row that we're in? Eric: I can't believe it. The rest of my family has first class seats, and I have to sit in the economy. (Everyone puts away their bags in the overhead bin and sits down in their seats) Pilot: Your attention, please. The doors will be closing in a few minutes, so any last minute passengers coming aboard must hurry up. (Eric realizes the seats to his left and right are empty) Eric: I can't believe my luck. As soon as we take off, I'm gonna stretch across the seats and take a really nice nap. (But right before the doors close, one more couple gets on board. They sit in the last two empty seats next to Eric) Eric: Um, you guys wanna switch seats? Monica: No thank you. We like where we're sitting. When my husband and I are in a plane, I like to sit by the window. Jack: And I like to be on the aisle. (The pilot comes on the intercom with an announcement) Pilot: Your attention, please. Before we take off, there will be a brief safety video to show you all what to do in case of an emergency. (Eric is the only one who pays attention to the video, as everyone else is reading a book or a newspaper or playing with their phones. The beginning of the video starts off a simple and talks about the basics, such as how passengers should fasten their seatbelts, But then it gets serious) Video Narrator: If there is a loss in cabin pressure, oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling. Eric: I have no idea what cabin pressure is, but I don't like hearing that we might lose it. Video Narrator: In case of a water landing, you'll need to evacuate the plane immediately. Eric: Um, I thought the whole point of an airplane is that it's supposed to stay in the air. Video Narrator: There are emergency exits on the plane and the passengers sitting in the exit rows will need to open the doors so everybody can get out. Eric: The emergency exit is one row behind me. Those people aren't paying attention, are they? They need to put down their magazines and listen up. The flight attendants probably have their own exits, so if there's any trouble, I'm gonna follow them. Video Narrator: Your seat cushions double as flotation devices and each one has a whistle attached to it. (Eric, who is now curious, presses the button above his head to get the flight attendant to come over. As the flight attendant arrive, Eric asks him a question) Eric: Sir, I have a question about the whistles attached to our seat cushions. If we landed in shark-infested waters, would it really be such a good idea to blow the whistle? It feels to me like we'd basically be inviting the sharks over for a free lunch. Flight Attendant: Oh, there's no need to worry, kid. All the seat cushions are coated with shark repellent, so they won't even come near us. Eric: Whew, that's a relief. But I don't really get the point of those whistles. It's not like anybody's gonna hear them if you're in the middle of the ocean. And I think that if you're lucky enough to have a cruise ship pass by, believe me, those guys aren't gonna stop to pick you up. (As the plane takes off) Eric: Tell me, sir, are you nervous about flying? Jack: Um, a little bit. Monica: Well, it's not really a little bit. My husband doesn't take any chances when it comes to flying. He's afraid that he might get airsick or the plane might crash. Eric: Well, I think you'll enjoy flying. My parents say that it's very comfortable and a smooth way to travel. Jack: Are you sure that we might not crash? Eric: I'm positive, sir. Jack: Do you think my stomach can handle this flight? Eric: I'm sure it will. (Jack finds an airsickness bag) Jack: What are these bags for? An Easter egg hunt? Monica: Ignore him, kid. (As Jack is reading a newspaper, Eric is curious to see how the seats work) Eric: I wonder how you make these seats recline. (Eric finds a button on one of the seat's armrests) Eric: Maybe this little button does the trick. (But as Eric pushes it, it reclines Jack's seat instead) Eric: Nope. That's not it. Jack: Hey! Watch it! You tipped me right over. Eric: Heh heh, sorry about that. (Eric, Jack, and Monica have some lunch that the stewardess serves them) Eric: What do you think of airline meals, sir? Jack: Well, I don't really like them very much. They taste like absolute junk. But I eat it just to be polite. (As they finish eating, the airplane starts to hit some turbulence, almost knocking Eric out of his seat) Eric: Whoa, what was that? Voice on speaker: The captain apologizes for some slight turbulence. I hope you all had your seatbelts fastened. (The plane lands in Florida and everyone gets off) Monica: Well, Jack, how did you like the flight? Jack: Aside from the nausea, cramps, and indigestion, I think I'm fine. At least the plane didn't crash. Monica: Oh, Jack, you're so paranoid. David: How did you like the flight, Eric? Eric: It was okay, I guess. Trivia Sarah West's Scenes Category:GoAnimate Movies